


A sister's desires

by kHz33



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lolicon, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kHz33/pseuds/kHz33
Summary: Eighteen year old Kobayashi Shiho is getting tired of not being able to find anyone, just because she has a big dick. It wasn't fair. But one afternoon, an opportunity presents itself. What will she do?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	A sister's desires

**Author's Note:**

> The names are in Eastern name order, if it wasn't obvious! Have fun reading!

_“Oh fuck, I’m **never** going to get tired of this feeling…” – _thought the eighteen-year-old girl, lying in her bed, and stroking her cock. Kobayashi Shiho was a futanari. And she loved being one. She had a penis ever since she could remember anything. Her parents have always made sure word never got out, and only her closest friends knew about it. She was sure as hell she wouldn’t be as popular as she was if word got out about what she is packing down there. Standing proud at seventeen centimeters, and curved slightly to the left, she was above average. Even though she was a girl with a cock, she was attracted to men and women as well, but she only ever took one boy up to her room, and he fled in panic after seeing her monstrous cock that easily dwarfed his own. He fled after receiving a mind-blowing blowjob from her, which she was still angry about. She knew that there might be a lot of boys around who were into futanari, considering how big of a city Tokyo is, but she thought it was too risky to find someone like that. She knew how attractive she was, standing at 165 centimeters, having D-cup breasts, a toned ass she worked hard for, wide hips, and smooth, long, silky legs, she easily stood out from the crowd considering her beauty, so it’s not like she had a hard time finding anyone, she just thought her reputation was in too much risk if the news ever got out. So, she settled with using her hands, in the meantime.

Her thoughts derailed, she realized what she was supposed to think about. It’s not like she had to hurry, it was still a few good hours until her parents came home, she just doesn’t like to get distracted. Even by her own thoughts. Which were currently revolving around her best friend, Makoto-chan’s ass, at which she got a good look regularly in the P.E. locker room. Oh, how badly she wanted to touch, grope, and smack that glorious ass, but Makoto-chan already told her she was out of the question, even for her. Who wants to save themselves for marriage nowadays? What a prude… life is worth something only if you enjoy it to the fullest. Still, it was amazing jack-off material. She upped the pace a little, already feeling the fruits of her efforts, the feeling was heavenly. She was especially horny today, but she didn’t know why. Nothing out of the ordinary happened today. Oh well, nothing a quick wank can’t fix, eh? Thinking about all the obscene scenes she imagined featuring her best friend made her cock throb, and she started to knead her boobs through her school uniform with her other hand. But then, she started feeling weird for some reason, as if somebody was watching her. As she opened her eyes, she saw her door was slightly open. Looking over, she stared into a pair of hazel eyes she swore she could get lost in. She didn’t even realize who it was, and she continued stroking her cock at a solid pace as she looked at the intruder.

“Michiko-chan, what the heck are you doing here?” – she screamed as she realized who she was looking at, quickly trying to cover her throbbing genitalia with her school skirt, but precum leaked through the fabric.

“Great, now my skirt is ruined… why don’t you come in and explain yourself?” – asked Shiho from her little sister.

“Uhm… I just heard weird noises and thought you were hurting so I came to check on you. I didn’t mean to peep, I swear!” – Michiko tried explaining herself.

“If that’s the case, why is your face so red and why are you soaking wet down there?” – Shiho asked her this question, and a devious plan was already forming in her mind. She would lose her virginity today.

“I-I don’t know!! Stop embarrassing me, onee-chan!!!”

“How long were you watching?”

“I don’t know… time seemed to stop when I was watching you. You are so beautiful… I mean… Uhm… I always knew you had a penis, but I didn’t know it was this big…” – blurted out Michiko, surprising even herself.

 _“She has a crush on me… she has a crush on her own sister… I guess I don’t even have to work hard for it.”_ – thought Shiho, as she started to grin.

“Why are you smiling, onee-chan? Please don’t tell otou-san and okaa-san, I beg you… please…” – tears started to fill her eyes, as she was desperate to not let her secret out.

“Oh, come on, why would I do that? I won’t tell our parents, I promise. Now, come here, and give your onee-chan a big hug, okay?”

Michiko didn’t need to be told twice. She practically bounced onto Shiho’s lap and hugged her, her own tears wetting the other girl’s shirt. What she didn’t think about was her sister’s still hard and throbbing erection, that was currently grinding against her pussy. She was so aroused that she was already on cloud-nine. Michiko took advantage of this and started to move her hips slowly on the length of her sister. It was a new feeling for her. She was only thirteen years old, and she didn’t really start exploring her own body yet. She never had an orgasm before, when she touched herself it felt good, but it was embarrassing. This was a completely new world to her, a world that she felt like could get addicted to.

Shiho was surprised by the boldness of her sister, she never thought Michiko would be the one to initiate. Her cock grinding against her sister’s wet, but still clothed pussy felt amazing. She knew this was it, she had to take this farther. This was an opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime.

“Michiko-chan… don’t you want to say anything to me?”

“Onee-chan… I… I… love you… with all my heart… I love you more than I should…”

“Don’t say things like that. Love doesn’t have eyes and it doesn’t always make sense. But you should always follow it.” – said Shiho, her hand stroking her sister’s hair and the other wiping the tears from her cheeks. They looked into each other’s eyes, and Shiho felt a jolt of electricity running through her. Goosebumps were forming on her skin, and suddenly the room felt a bit stuffy. She knew what she had to do. Shiho leaned close to Michiko’s face, and locked lips with her. The kiss lasted long, all of them pouring their affection and love into it. This was the start of something beautiful, they both knew. Well, if fucking your little sister silly could be considered beautiful. They separated, and Michiko’s face was starting to turn even redder, as she looked away from Shiho’s kind eyes.

“What’s the matter, Michiko-chan…?”

“Th-this is embarrassing…” – she answered, still refusing to look her sister in the eyes.

“If a kiss is this embarrassing, why are you still grinding your hips against me? It does feel good, I’m just curious…”

“Don’t say things like that! My body is moving on its own…” – said Michiko, her mind going blank and getting lost in the feeling.

Shiho smiled, and kissed her once again. This time the kiss was filled with lust, as both knew they were as horny as ever. Shiho laid onto her back, so Michiko could continue to grind against her while kissing. She pushed her tongue against her little sister’s lips, and she eventually opened them, allowing their tongues to fiercely battle each other, but Shiho’s experience eventually let her win. Her tongue dominated the younger girl’s mouth, exploring every nook and cranny inside. She eventually decided that they were wearing too much clothes, so she started to take off her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and sensually, while Michiko was staring wide-eyed at her boldness. After the last button, her huge breasts locked in place by a black lacy bra became visible. Her little sister never thought her onee-chan would be this perverted… She fell in love with her big breasts instantly, though. She wanted to touch them, but she was afraid to do so.

“Come on, I know you want to touch them… don’t make me wait…” – said Shiho in a sultry tone.

Michiko gulped, and started to touch the two globes where they weren’t covered by the bra, at first gently, and then getting braver and braver, up until the point where she was kneading her breasts with force, eliciting quiet moans from the older girl under her.

“Do you want me to take off my bra? Are you that perverted, Michiko-chan? Longing to see and touch your onee-chan’s breasts… can’t say I am against it though…” – she whispered, her cock throbbing because of the situation, her sister’s young pussy not exactly helping either. She propped herself up onto her elbows, but then she realized she can’t unclasp her bra like this.

“Michiko-chan… would you unclasp my bra?”

Michiko’s eyes glowed at that idea, and as she reached around her back, finding the clasp of the bra, and undoing it made her feel giddy, like she never felt before. This entire situation was so absurd, and they were both loving it. Maybe it was only because of their horniness, but something in their mind kept telling them to keep going. This was love, and they were just showing their affection to each other. With Shiho’s boobs free of their confinement, Michiko could finally see them in their full, naked glory. They were truly marvelous. She leaned down and started sucking on her breast, while her other hand was playing with the second boob’s nipple. Shiho was in a world of heaven; she never imagined her younger sister to be this lewd.

“Ara-ara… I guess old habits die hard, don’t they? I remember okaa-san was still breastfeeding you when you were two and a half years old…” – said Shiho in a teasing tone, and Michiko stopped sucking on her nipple in an instant.

“Don’t bring up embarrassing stuff like that!!!”

“Sorry… but I think we need to pick up the pace, enough foreplay!”

“Uh, okay…” – said Michiko in a disappointed voice. It seems like she really liked her onee-chan’s breasts.

Shiho started to slide down her skirt, slowly and sensually. Her erect penis was making it _hard_ to get it down, and when she got the skirt over it, her whole length bounced up and down. Michiko was mesmerized by the show in front of her, it seems not only her breasts, but her cock was also wanted by her little sister. She smiled at her.

“Don’t you want to undress, Michiko-chan?”

“Oh, uh… yeah…” – she could barely speak, her head was spinning, and she started to think this is a dream. She only had a t-shirt and panties on, because she was preparing to take a nap. She turned away from the leering eyes of her onee-chan and pulled the t-shirt over her, and then she took off her panties, which were drenched in her own wetness and her sister’s precum, bending over when it reached her ankles, inadvertently showing off her cute, shapely butt.

_“Wow, her butt is amazing for a thirteen-year-old… I think I should take this slowly; she is still a little girl…”_

Michiko turned around, covering her perky breasts with her hands. Her face was becoming red once again.

“Stop staring at me, hentai!” – shouted Michiko, not believing how perverted her onee-chan was. And she dared saying that she was the perverted one… on a normal occasion she would have kicked her in the balls, but right now she was way too horny to think that would be a good idea.

“Alright, alright… get on the bed…” – said Shiho, sighing at the brashness of her little sister.

 _“She probably thinks her boobs are small, but B-cups are amazing for her age. She started maturing pretty early… She’s so beautiful, and she’s mine.”_ – thought the older girl. She was kind of possessive, if she had to be honest.

The younger girl climbed onto the bed, and laid onto her back, slightly spreading her legs. She was worried. She heard that this hurts a lot for the first time.

“Onee-chan… this won’t hurt, will it?”

“I won’t lie to you, it will. But not for long, and the pain will not be that strong, because of how wet you are. Girls who say that losing their virginity hurt a lot were probably with a guy who didn’t know what he was doing. Trust me, Michiko-chan.”

“A-alright… I trust you…” – lust took over her brain once more, she was eager to feel pleasure from her sister.

_“God, I’m about to fuck my sister who is thirteen-years-old. What the hell is wrong with me?”_

“Okay, Michiko-chan. Here we go.” – said Shiho, kissing her little sister on the lips, and penetrating her folds with her length. It was so unbelievably tight, she thought she will bust right there. She then felt a barrier blocking his path. She paused for a moment, stopped kissing her sister to take a deep breath, then sealed her lips with her own once again, and she pushed in, not stopping until she was completely sheathed inside her. Shiho felt like something wanted to tear her dick off, it was so tight.

Michiko was in pain, it felt like somebody stabbed her, and she bit her sister’s lips because of the shock. But the pain slowly started to disappear, and she knew her onee-chan was right. She was right to trust her. She loved her so much. She looked up to her, and she wanted to become just like her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she felt themselves connect. She knew her onee-chan also loved her.

“Are you okay, Michiko-chan?”

“Yes, I am. It doesn’t hurt anymore. You can move now. I knew I can trust you. I love you so much, onee-chan… I love you…”

“I’m glad.”

Shiho started to move out of her love tunnel slowly, and when only her tip was inside, she moved back in. She never felt anything quite like this before. This was heaven. Did she think earlier she could get addicted to masturbating? Well, then her life would depend on sex after this. Setting a slow rhythm, she looked at her sister’s face. It was starting to contort in pleasure, and she was starting to sound quiet moans of pleasure. Hearing those moans made her even hornier, and she picked the pace up. Picking up the pace meant her sister’s moans became much louder too. As she was thrusting in and out of her pussy, she realized this was more tiring than she thought it would be. Then, she thought her sister’s moans became even louder, and when she started to play with her boobs, her pussy tightened up, somehow _even_ more, and it started to pulse, as if wanting to milk her cock for all it has. Michiko started shuddering uncontrollably, and honestly it kind of scared Shiho. But she wasn’t done yet, she still had to cum herself. She started thrusting even faster, which was made harder by her sister’s ever tightening pussy that held her cock in a vice grip, but she managed to move. She was close to her own orgasm too, so her thrusts started to become uncontrolled and savage, which only increased her pleasure. Not long after, she felt that amazing, familiar feeling before she came, but this time it was a lot stronger than ever before, when she used her hands. As Shiho felt her own orgasm coming, Michiko also came for a second time, her onee-chan’s hard thrusts pushing her over the edge once more. Her pussy becoming incredibly tight again, she felt her orgasm was imminent, and pulled out of her, spraying her little sister with her cum. Her first, second, and third rope of cum reached Michiko’s face, the rest landed on her upper body, painting it almost completely white. Shiho felt better than ever, she was completely sure this was the strongest orgasm of her life so far.

“Oh fuck, that was amazing, don’t you agree? Your pussy is so tight, it is the best…”

“Mmmm… your cock is… huge… it felt amazing…” – said Mitsuko amidst her panting.

_“So, this is what my life has become. I feel like shit, I just completely used her feelings for me just so I could fuck her… I’m a terrible sister…”_

“Onee-chan… is something wrong?”

“I… we… we shouldn’t have done this. This is wrong, siblings shouldn’t do things like this… let’s just forget this ever happened, okay?”

“Onee-chan… please don’t feel bad. I wanted this to happen too, and I know you love me too, you just don’t want to admit it. I don’t want this to end.” – said Michiko desperately, on the verge of crying.

“We can’t do this, don’t you understand? What if our parents find out? What if our friends, or our neighbors find out? This is a risky game, and it doesn’t matter how good it felt for the both of us.”

“They won’t find out… we will be careful…” – said Michiko, breaking down to tears completely.

“If you deny the feelings you have for me, I will tell our parents you raped me.” – said Michiko.

“Wh-what? You little…”

“I don’t want this to stop, and I know you don’t want to stop either. Would you really want to make your little sister suffer? I know you don’t.” – Michiko’s desperation was completely gone, and her sexual appetite was replenished once again. She started to stroke her onee-chan’s cock, which was still hard.

“And it seems like your cock doesn’t want this to end either.” – Michiko stroked faster, using her sister’s cum to lubricate her cock. She climbed between her legs and started licking her throbbing length. Her cum tasted… weird, to say the least, but it was not necessarily unpleasant. She continued to use her tongue to pleasure her big sister. She would do anything for her if it could mean they would be together. She didn’t want this to end so soon. She then engulfed the head in the mouth, and started to suck the tip, while using her tongue to lick the underside. She felt cum entering her mouth that was left over from her previous orgasm, and she was happy her efforts were working. Her onee-chan closed her eyes and focused on the sensations her little sister was causing. It felt amazing, she could tell little Michiko was talented at this thing. She wasn’t anywhere near cumming as she recently came, but she couldn’t help but let out a few small moans. Michiko got braver hearing her onee-chan’s moans, and started bobbing her head up and down, to get more of her cock inside her mouth. She then pushed her head down as far as she could on her rod, but she could only get half of her dick in her mouth, the rest of her length was pleasured by her hand. The older girl’s moans were getting louder, at this point she was amazed by the talent her young sister showed at this type of stuff. Michiko felt her efforts were coming to fruition, as her onee-chan’s cock started to throb, and grow even larger, she knew what was coming. She brought her mouth up so only the head was inside, and she started to jack her entire length off.

“Michiko-chan, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!”

She came with a scream inside her sister’s mouth. Her cock was pulsing, Michiko could feel it with her lips. Shiho felt her orgasm ending, and she was amazed. She never reached a second orgasm this quick before. Her load wasn’t as big as the first one, but it was still a good amount, she gave Michiko a good mouthful to swallow.

“So, onee-chan, how was I?”

“You were amazing… truly amazing…” – said Shiho, out of breath.

“I’ll give you three days to think. If you don’t tell me what you really feel at the end of the third day, I’ll tell our parents you raped me.”

“I can’t promise anything, Michiko-chan.”

“In the meantime, I think we both need a shower and we shouldn’t waste water, don’t you agree? It should still be an hour until our parents come home.”

“Alright…” - said Shiho, but her thoughts were somewhere else. She already knew what she was going to do.

_“She always gets what she wants, doesn’t she? Well, she better be prepared to become my own personal fuck toy. You’ll never belong to anyone else but me. You asked for this.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review.


End file.
